Evolution (novel)
(Pocket VOY) | miniseries = String Theory | minino = 3 | number = | date = 2375 | editor = | author = Heather Jarman | printed = | format = paperback | published = | pages = 416 | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 1416507817 }} Description :ENTANGLED STRANDS OF PAST AND PRESENT ENDANGER THE FUTURE. :A wake of destruction and loss threatens the as Chakotay assumes command. Grief over Janeway's impending death coupled with anxiety brought on by the disappearance of Paris, Kim, and the Doctor forces the crew to take increasingly dangerous actions in order to assure their own survival. :But ''Voyager doesn't fight alone: behind the lines, powerful forces have allied to give the starship aid. Toward this end, a familiar nemesis—the cosmic meddler Q—sends Paris and Kim on a perilous journey. Elsewhere, the Doctor, trapped in a dimension alien to human understanding, reunites with an old friend to help secure the fates of those he's left behind.'' :Yet the conflict raging in the Monorhan system is merely a surface manifestation of more serious turmoil; the true struggle is rooted in the universe's very foundation. Standing at the eye of this maelstrom is ''Voyager, whose crew may hold the fate of all.'' References Characters :Ayala • Balim • Ced • Joe Carey • Chakotay • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Kes • Harry Kim • Clarice Knowles • • • Estella Luiz • • Yuko Nakano • Neelix • Tom Paris • • Q • • • Seven of Nine • Tariq • Tel • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Var • Vivia Chell • Crana • • Mestof • Sem • Tek • Vlar Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Delta Quadrant • Monorhan system Exosia • Farius Prime • Teplos III • (Sea of Tears) Races and cultures :Borg • Enaran • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Nacene • Ocampa • Q (species) • Talaxian • Vulcan Argelian • Bolian Science and technology :anatomy • hair • humanoid • lifeform • matter • microsingularity • space • star • star system • starship • time • universe Ranks and titles :captain • first officer • lieutenant • tactical officer Other references :boot • clothing • government • homeworld • jumpsuit • language • nation-state • pants • quadrant • rank • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • uniform • weapon Appendices Images string theory evolution.jpg|Cover image. evoluce.jpg|Czech language edition cover image. doctorEvolution.jpg|The Doctor. Connections | after1 = last in trilogy | type2 = novel | series2 = VOY | subtitle2 = | format2 = novel | before2 = | after2 = The Mirror-Scaled Serpent | type3 = book | series3 = VOY | subtitle3 = | format3 = book | before3 = Distant Shores | after3 = most recent Voyager book | prevpocket = War Stories, Book 2 | nextpocket = Mirror Eyes | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = Night | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | | adafter2 = }} External link * category:vOY novels